


Rough Days, Simple Pleasures

by BlueEyedColeslaw



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff, office snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedColeslaw/pseuds/BlueEyedColeslaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been having a rough week but Gavin is determined to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Days, Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for planetcleer on tumblr who asked for office snuggles. My first fic contribution to the Mavin fandom so I hope it doesn't suck too much.

Michael sighed as he slumped in his chair, it was Thursday and the newest episode of Rage Quit was due by the end of the day and he hadn’t even recorded it yet. He just couldn’t find the energy to do it, afraid that if he allowed himself to let loose on his emotions even a little bit all the other things he had been keeping pushed down all week would break free causing the biggest emotional break Michael had had in a while. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t just not do his job just because he was having a bad week, so he decided that lunch would be the best time to let loose all of his pent up aggression when there would be nobody in the Achievement Hunter office to witness it. 

And everything seemed to be going according to that plan. When asked by the rest of the Hunters if he wanted to go with them to Jersey Mike’s for lunch he declined saying he was behind on some of his videos (which he was). After he was sure everyone had left he started in on the stupidly difficult indie game of the week and after only after a few moments he found his emotions already boiling over. Michael didn’t hear the door open as he pounded his fist against the desk in front of him repeatedly while tears of frustration formed against his will.

“Michael?” a soft, British voice questioned hesitantly.

Michael froze for a few seconds before hurriedly brushing away the tears and then turning to face Gavin. 

“Hey Gav. What’s up? I thought you were with the rest of the guys,” replied Michael, only a slight tremor in his voice left over from his near emotional breakdown. 

“Yeah, yeah I was, but I forgot my wallet.”

“Oh, okay,” Michael responded before turning back to his computer screen. 

Silence surrounded the two for a few seconds before Gavin broke it.

“Is everything alright, Michael?” he asked, concern coloring his words. 

“Yeah, everything is tippity toppers, Gavvy,” he answered even as he remained facing his screen. 

“Because everything didn’t seem fine when I walked in and you were trying to pummel your desk,” Gavin continued.

“It’s…it’s just been a rough week.” 

Gavin suddenly grabbing his arm didn’t surprise Michael as he allowed Gavin to pull him to the couch without much resistance. As soon as they had both plopped down Gavin pulled Michael’s head to his chest and they sat there for a moment, taking in each other’s presence. 

“You wanna talk about it?” 

Michael shook his head, burrowing further against Gavin’s chest while wrapping his arms around Gav’s waist. Gavin sighed.

“Maybe later then,” he said, carding his fingers through Michael’s curls.


End file.
